Colress
Colress is a boss of Team Plasma, debuting in Black 2 and White 2. He researches Pokémon strength and is experimenting on something to do with the dormant abilities of Pokémon. He is said to be mysterious and difficult to read. Appearance Colress is a man with blonde hair and wears a blue cowlick around his head. Colress has yellow eyes and wears glasses. He wears a long white lab coat, a pair of white gloves and a black uniform with blue outlines. Colress also wears black shoes. Personality Colress is a scientist who aims to unlock the full potential of Pokémon, regardless of the cost. For this reason, he chooses to side with Team Plasma and assist them with their plans as long as his research remains unimpeded. Despite his allegiances, Colress openly disagrees with Plasma's ideologies and greatly dislikes Ghetsis, though his opinions on the other Sages is unknown. Throughout the games, Colress is depicted as genuinely helpful and friendly, regarding the player character as a worthy opponent and acquaintance. He is excitable and passionate about his research and battling, and will repeatedly ask the player character for rematches if visited during the postgame. Biography Games Black 2 and White 2 Colress is first encountered in the Castelia Sewers after defeating two Team Plasma grunts. He is met again on the northern part of the city. He explains to the player character that he disagrees with the old Team Plasma's ambitions to liberate Pokémon from the grasps of humans. He is instantly encountered again on Route 4. He helps the player character proceed by moving a group of Crustle that were blocking the path. He then challenges the player character to a battle for the first time. Colress is again seen in the Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil City. He is the final opponent. Later on the player character encounters him again on Route 22. He talks to the player character mostly about Team Plasma and gives the player character the Colress Machine. After the player character fights their way through the Plasma Frigate, Colress is encountered again in his chamber on the ship. Much to the player character's disbelief, Colress reveals that he sided with Team Neo Plasma to help with his research on bringing forth the full power of Pokémon. He then challenges the player character to another battle. When he is defeated, he applauds the player character's determination and allows entrance to Ghetsis's quarters on the ship. When the player character enters Ghetsis's chamber, he reveals that Colress is the boss of Team Plasma. He rants about his defeat. Colress remains on the Plasma Frigate even after the player character defeats the Elite Four and the Champion. He can be rebattled once per day, and he will give the player character a Master Ball after the first rematch. After he is rebattled the first time, he can be found on the helm of the frigate. X and Y Years prior, Colress had been seen in Kalos, after a Backpacker from Route 10 speaks of him asking about the rock pillars on the route. Sun and Moon Colress visits the Alola region. Commenting how great it looks, Colress gives the player character a TM containing Flame Charge and after becoming the champion, he'll meet them on Route 8 and gives the Genesect Drives. He can also be fought in the Battle Tree. Manga Anime Colress is a boss for Team Plasma and conducted experiments with wild Pokémon in an attempt to bring out their true strength. From his base in an abandoned observatory outside of Floccesy Town, he used a large machine to generate EM waves that resonated with small devices on the wild Pokémon's foreheads, increasing their aggression and attack power while also rendering them subservient to Team Plasma's commands. Trailer Generations Sprites ColressB2W2.gif|Colress' battle sprite in Black 2 & White 2 VSColress.png|Colress' VS sprite in Black 2 & White 2 VS Colress SM.png|Colress' VS sprite in Sun & Moon Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Third Battle= |-| Fourth Battle (Rematchable)= Sun and Moon Battle Tree options Trivia *Colress always appears as the final opponent in the first Driftveil Tournament visit, as the opponents fought are scripted to win, with Hugh being the first trainer, and Cheren being the second. *Colress lacks a VS sprite the first two times he is fought. When he is fought as the Boss of Team Neo Plasma, he uses the template that N and Ghetsis use when they are battled, and his VS sprite is there. When he is rebattled in the Post-Game, he uses the template used by Hugh. *His name may be a pun on callous, which is to be uncaring and focused. It is also a pun on "colorless", as he takes the place in stead of the Team Plasma's Seven Sages. *Colress is notably more calm and happy in Sun and Moon. Gallery Akuroma 1.png|Colress at the beginning of the game Akuroma 2.png|The player and Colress in Castelia City. Akuroma 3.png|The player and Colress V3 EN P05 01.jpg|Colress aboard the Plasma Frigate. pokemon sun moon Colress.jpg|Colress in Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Team Plasma Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Characters from Unova Category:Generation V characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Generation VII characters